


Hookah Monologues II: Nurture

by silverr



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a very small part of him that knows that he is going further than he needs to. ** Sequel to Monologues I: Possibilities. Count/Albert, Gankutsuou, mention of unrequited Franz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hookah Monologues II: Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo_ is copyright Mahiro Maeda, GONZO / Media Factory, GDH, Geneon, and Funimation. No infringement or disrespect of owners of existing copyrights in _Gankutsuou_ or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction.

_(May be considered to take place around episode 15,  
during the "pleasure cruise")_

.

Edmond Dantès would have been ashamed at how easily he was manipulating the boy, and the methods he was using; but that entity, as well as his less flavorful emotions, had been jettisoned long ago.

Still, the tiny impurity that is left recognizes that he is going further than he needs to. For his revenge it was only necessary to befriend the boy long enough to use him as an entrée to Parisian society: then, as he'd known it would, human stupidity and greed had taken him the rest of the way into the herd surrounding the financier, the judge, and the general.

But the creature within him, to whom he owes the ability to enact his revenge – this creature hungers, always. The sumptuous feast to come is too far away; it must whet its appetite now. And so he feels it sipping Albert's friend like an aperitif. In isolation, Franz's hidden longing is cloying and too thick, but toying with Albert in his presence releases the most exquisite fumes, a bittersweet cordial of frustration and sorrow.

He does feel something, too, as he nurtures the sparks of adoration in the boy, although he can no longer winnow out what might be his own enjoyment at puppeting the son of Mondego from the slavering of the alien parasite within him. _Such tender meat! Raise him higher, my friend! The further he falls when he is crushed, the greater a delicacy he will be!_ Perhaps it doesn't matter, the source of the satisfaction he feels at the way Albert's eyes shine at the sight of him, the way the boy blushes and stammers under his intent gaze, the way, so willingly oblivious to danger, he pushes away his friend's concerns until the guard dog flees the chamber.

The purer the gold, the easier it is to shape.

And so, though Dantès body no longer responds as it did when he was a man, he willingly provides the motions and phrases of love and desire, and savors the way Albert trembles as he's undressed, the exquisite taste of his shame-laced joy as blue lips trail over his skin, his innocent sobs of pleasure as cold hands knead his rosy flesh.

When the boy ejaculates, the places where the milky seed coats Dantès transparent blue skin make him look almost human again.

.

.

_~ The end ~_

.

Written for Kink Bingo round 3, card 1, kink 1,2: authority figures

AN: This could have been used for the worship prompt, but the Bertuccio fic fit that much.

(02) 9 July 2010


End file.
